narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Pain
Wiso ist der Ninja Rang von Pain unbekant, früher stand doch, dass er auf dem Kage Level ist, jetzt nicht mehr LG KataKarlo Das ist kein Ninja-Rang, das ist eine Stärke-Angabe und zwar eine ziemlich vage. Ninjason 22:45, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Animalisch-Form Die kommt doch in Folge 153 und 154 vor, könnte man da nicht ein Bild aus dem Anime in die Tabelle für die Körper einfügen? Kiba lnuzuka 18:21, 10. Apr. 2010 Die Japanischen Namen sind falsch :also, das bild von neuem animalischen körper ist schon drin. und die jap. namen sind richtig! Johnny/ジョニ一 12:26, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab noch eine Frage. Warum gibt es eigentlich 2 Animalisch Körper?? weil der erste von jiraya gekillt wurde Chris Uchiha 16:26, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Übersicht Ich finde die übersicht in dem Pain artikel ja ganz schön, aber ich finde man sollte doch das anders gestalten, mehr so toggler, wo das alles in textform mehr verfasst ist un man so mehr dazuschrieben kannwer sie vorher waren und wie sie getötet wurden,also als pain körper, was meint ihr?Ernie1992 19:14, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du hast total recht. 16:26, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC)Chris Uchiha Habt ihr eigentlich bemerkt, dass die Körper, die Pain/Nagato benutzt, ihre Haarfarbe zu orange verfärben? Laili1997 18:40, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :das weiß man eigentlich nicht mit 100% sicherheit - im manga wurden die shinobi, die zu pains körpern wurden kurz nur in S/W dargestellt. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:49, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::nein, sie wurden im anime dargestellt und hatten alle, bis auf yahiko also gott körper, keine orangenen haare, ich denke mal gerade weil yahiko orangene haare hatte hat er das bei allen körpern so gemachtErnie1992 09:37, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::das meinte ich ja auch: im MANGA (und das ist immer vorrangig) wurden diese shinobi nur in S/W dargestellt. im ANIME wurden sie dargestellt, aber absolut in filler-situationen. und wie gesagt, anime ist anime, dort beschrieben geschichten mit diesen shinobi waren alles filler!!! deshalb stimmt DAS was ich oben geschrieben habe. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:33, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::die geschichten ja aber http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Naruto/37/381/15, da siehst du wie alle egsichter nochmal einzeln gezeigt wurden, genau das findet auch im anime statt, also kannst du das nicht nur als filler ansehen, die geschcihten ja aber die farben und personen an sich neinErnie1992 12:39, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::achso, sorry... den moment hab ich total vergessen. klar, dann gilt das natürlich =DD Johnny/ジョニ一 19:32, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eine frage kann es nicht sein dass die anordnung der chakraempfänger bestimmt, was der jeweilige körper kann und was nicht ? Umutkara 13:25, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Er ist doch nicht mehr der einzigste, der mt mehrere Tiere beschwören kann oder? Sasuke kann doch auch zwie Tiere beschwören MegaPimpf1 18:32, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich hab ein bild für denn gott-körper von pain wollt ihr es sehrn oder nicht ?--Tissey-- 19:27, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Also allein hochladen, damit wir es uns ansehen können, solltest du immer. Nur nicht gleich ersetzen. Ninjason 19:29, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ok ich versuch es !--Tissey-- 19:31, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) so das ist es !--Tissey-- 19:37, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) das ist das bald aus der andern deutschen narutopedia wenn ich mich nich irreErnie1992 19:40, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) außerdem ist das bild, das schon drin ist sehr gut. was anderes braucht man jetzt nicht unbedingt. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:43, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) nee da ahb ichs nicht her !--Tissey-- 19:44, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) woher hastes dennErnie1992 19:52, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :die antwort kommt jetzt en bissch bescheiden aber aus google bilder--Tissey-- 19:57, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: ok dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich aus der andern narutopedia, da musst du aufpassen google bilder sind auch unsere bilder drin, von den anderen naruto pedia auch, da musst dann immer gucken welches seite das bild hatErnie1992 20:01, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ja des ist auch von mysy wahrscheinlich kennst die seite--Tissey-- 20:02, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) 09zeroful die theorie teile ich mit dir.Chris Uchiha 25.9.2010 13:15 Ich habe eine Theorie:Ich glaube Herrscher(Nagato) kann alle Jutzus der 6 Pains, weil das Shinra Tensei Jutzu des Tendo Körpers und das Höllenstatuen-Jutsu des Jigokudou Körpers benutzen kann.09zeroful 13:59, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :das ist keine theorie... eigentlich sagte konan sowas in der art schon zu naruto, dass nagato alle jutsus seiner "puppen" beherrscht. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:02, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das muss ich überlesen haben. Aber: Wenn sie das gesagt hat sollte man die Jutsus aller Körper bei Herscher unter ausgeführte Jutsus hinzufügen.09zeroful 14:20, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :kapitel 449 seite 1 sagt konan das. ja, vllt sollte man das machen, außer die jutsus wie Pains Laser-Jutsu, Pains Raketen-Jutsu und Kaiwan no Hiya, da diese durch eine maschine (puppe) abgefeuert wurden, nagato hat lediglich dabei nur sie per chakra aktiviert. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:41, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Dann iat dieser Satz aber überflüssig. Oda????:"Ob ein Jutsu tatsächlich von dem ursprünglichen Shinobi stammt, den Nagato übernommen hat, oder ob es sein eigenes Jutsu ist, das er nur von einem der Körper ausführen lässt, ist nicht bekannt".09zeroful 15:15, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :eigentlich schon... ja. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:24, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Darf ich denn jetzt bei Herrscher unter eigenschaften dazu schreiben, dass: Er beherrscht die jutsus aller Körper, außer des Dämon-Körpers.09zeroful 15:44, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :klar darfst du ^^ du kannst ruhig schreiben, dass er alle techniken beherrscht auch ohne eine ausnahme hinzuzufügen - muss nicht unbedingt sein, wenn du die jutsus nicht einzeln aufzählst. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:56, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Was ist das eigentlich für ein Jutsu das Pain in der Folge 167 benutzt. Bei dem er mit der Faust in die Erde schlägt und überall Wasser herauskommt???09zeroful 23:08, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Wann hat Pain ein Fuuton oda Suiton Jutsu benutzt ?????09zeroful 10:57, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Suiton: Mizurappa ist von Yahiko Und Fuuton: Reppushou ist von Nagato. Man kann nicht annehmen das sie das auch Können nur weil Yahiko und Nagato das konnten. Keiner der 6 Körper hat bis jetzt gezeigt, dass er ein Element besitzt. 09zeroful 11:20, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du die Tabelle unten öffnest, siehst du, dass auch Nagato zum Pain-Kollektiv gehört. Ninjason 12:19, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nagato KANN nicht die Jutsus aller Körper beherrschen, auch wenn das eine Theorie ist, die diskutiert wird. Denn er kann zum Beispiel keine Raketen aus seinen Händen abfeuern, oder? Wenn da stehen soll, dass er es ist, der all die Jutsus "auslöst", dann muss es korrekt formuliert werden. Ninjason 12:46, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Wenn er alle beherrschen würde, würden wir sie übrigens auch auf seine Seite eintragen, was wir nicht getan haben. Ninjason 12:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dann solten wir das tun. Und dieser Quatsch mit den Raketen. Das sind überhaupt keine jutsus (der Dämon-Körperist eine maschine (puppe) nagato aktiviert die Raketen lediglich mit seinem chakra. Aber wir können ja eine Ausnahme hinzuzufügen09zeroful 12:57, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mit einer Ausnahme sind es nicht mehr alle Jutsus. Und ein Jutsu ist ja nicht immer zaubern. Es ist das Ausführen einer Kunst. das sollte auch geändert werden 09zeroful 13:02, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Und wer bestimmt das? Sagst du das jetzt einfach so, um deinen Standpunkt zu vertreten, dass Nagato ALLE Jutsus beherrscht? Oder meinst du, dass es nicht wie ein richtiges Jutsu aussieht, weil Der Körper nur ein Roboter ist und einfach Raketen abschießt? Ninjason 13:08, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Es hört sich so an, weil die eine aussage von der andren abhängig ist. Aber das sind zwei verschidene aussagen die ich gemacht habe :1. Er beherscht alle Jutsus :2. Pains Laser-Jutsu, Pains Raketen-Jutsu das sind keine jutsus,weil Der Körper nur ein Roboter ist und einfach Raketen abschießt09zeroful 13:18, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke, auf die Antwort habe ich gewartet. :Schau mal Hier. Da schießt er auch "einfach nur seine Faust ab". Aber bei der Kunst haben wir die klare Info, dass zum Aktivieren Chakra verbraucht wird - Ergo Jutsu! Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wirf einen Blick auf die Schriften des Sha, Seite 229. Du wirst mir ja wohl nicht erzählen wollen, Nagato könnte dasselbe auch tun. :Damit ist die Diskussion wohl beendet. Ninjason 13:25, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aussage: :2. abgehackt. :1. noch nicht ganz Denn man könnte die anderen jutsus (die er ausfüren könnte ) hinzufügen.?.? 09zeroful 13:32, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich werde auch mal meien senf dazugeben^^, dieser Puppenkörper läuft nur mit nagatos Chakra, im Prinzip das gleiche wie bei Kankuro, seine Puppen laufen auch nur durch sein Chakra, trtozdem sind die Jutsu, die er durch seine Puppe einsetzt, seine Jutsus, weil es auch sein Chakra ist, wenn nagato der gesündeste mensch auf der welt wäre und ein Puppenspieler wär, wäre es exakt das gleiche, nagato leitet sein Chakra in die roboter puppe und kann dann die Jutsus abfeuern, wenn nagato eine Puppe wär wie sasori, sprich körper puppe herz echt, könnte er seine körperteile auch abfeuern, aber halt mit seinem Chakra, somit sie diese Attacken von dem roboter pain seine Jutsus, ergo wie es jiraiya schon sagte, Nagato kann alle Jutsus beherrschen, wenn er sie gelernt hatErnie1992 13:35, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Aber wir WISSEN nicht, ob er das kann. Wir haben es noch nie gesehen. Ja, es ist sehr, sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber das reicht meiner Anshícht nach nicht. In die Jutsuboxen der Charas schreiben wir ja nur die Sachen rein, die tatsächlich bestätigt sind (zumindest soll das so sein). Ich habe bei Nagato jetzt die Theorie ein wenig erweitert: "Man kann annehmen, dass alle Jutsus, die die einzelnen Pain-Körper anwenden, und die nicht den Gesetzen der Biologie widersprechen (wie beispielsweise die Künste des Dämonen-Körpers dies tun), von Nagato stammen, da der Yahiko-Körper Nagatos Shinra Tensei beherrscht." Auf dem Pain Artikel steht ja schon die folgende Info: "Alle Techniken, die von den Körpern Pains ausgeführt wurden, werden von Nagato selbst ausgelöst. Vermutlich hatte Nagato bei der Präparation seiner Körper in der Körper-Halle gezielt einige Jutsus auf unterschiedliche Körper übergetragen und diese ihnen sozusagen "einprogrammieren". Das erklärt auch, warum z.B. nur der Höllen-Körper wiederbeleben kann, und nicht nach seinem Ableben von einem anderen Körper wiederbelebt wurde. Nur er wurde mit dem Wiederbelebungs-Jutsu ausgestattet, und diese Prozedur kann nur in Pains Körper-Halle neu vorgenommen werden, um so einen Körper "umzuprogrammieren"." Ich glaube, das sollte einen guten Kompromiss zwischen uns herstellen. Ninjason 13:41, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :also die erklärung ernies passt hier wunderbar, hab dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. zu der sache "aber wir haben nagato nie diese jutsus anwenden sehen" - doch, das haben wir! alles was die pains benutzen tut ja nagato, pains puppen sind lediglich sows wie waffen. ABER um es genau beweisen - konan sagt in 449, dass nagato als herrscher alle diese jutsus beherrscht. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gute endscheidung... Ich hab nochma ne andere frage, wegen der neuen folge. Ist das wo plötzlich überall Wasser raus kommt auch ein Jutsu von Pain??09zeroful 13:51, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) würde sagen nein, er hat einfach mit voller wucht in boden gehauen, dass er dadurch das grundwasser erreicht hatErnie1992 14:01, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Warum haben die das mit dem Wasser eigentlich eingebaut. Ich fand das überflüssig09zeroful 14:09, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :das ist anime... gewöhn dich einfach an solche sachen, wir können da ja eh nichts tun :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 14:22, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht. aber der manga war trozdem besser. 09zeroful 14:25, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :im manga bekam naruto auch zuerst 4 shcwänze und erst danach 6. und wie kann bitte der anime besser sein wenn die zeichnungen darin manchmal so schlcht sind, dass man da nie hinschauen kann. außerdem machen die animemacher manchmal sowas von unsinnige sachen, da staune ich wieso man solche leute danach nicht feuert - z.B als kyuubi mit feuer (schon das erste blöde) wie mit einem maschinengewehr schießt (totaler mist, welcher zum naruto universum überhaupt nicht passt). Johnny/ジョニ一 16:25, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :dass naruto selbst nur ständig mit rasengans und kage bunshins umgeht (was nur ihn langweilig macht), heißt nicht, dass der anime dadurch besser ist, im anime macht er auch nichts anderes als im manga - also rasengans und kage bunshins. und was die zeichenqualität angeht... da kommt der anime nie an manga ran :/ ...tja, leider versauen die animemacher die folgen des öfteren. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:05, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja da muss ich Johnny recht geben die zeichenqualität der kämpfe wie z.B. der kampf naruto vs pain oder jiraiya vs pain haben mich fast dazu veranlasst nur noch den manga zu lesen hab mich dann trozdem dazu durch gerungen weiter zu schauen ja aufjeden fall finde ich den manga um einiges besser als den anime. Der anime sollte auch nicht so viel neues dazu erfinden da haben sie ja schon die nervenden filler da können sie das ja rein packen was sie wollen das intersiert mich persöhnlich dann überhaupt nicht! Gruß Tissey - クリスティアン :was meinst du... wie man es hier auf narutopedia hochlädt? das machst du indem du auf Ein neues Bild hochladen links im Menü drückst, dort lädt man das bild hoch. oder meinst du wie man es mit paint speichert? also, nachdem du ein screenhsot gemacht hast, fügst du ihn mit "Strg+V" in paint ein, dann das bild noch zurechtschneiden und dann abspeichern - du musst nur in paint oben links auf "speichern" oder "speichern unter" klicken und dann noch unten wo du den namen des bildes eingibst kannst du das format bestimmen... .jpg, .png etc. für narutopedia benutze aber lieber das .png format. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:08, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Anime halt man siehe sein stirnband :D LipiNoBakuha 10:28, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ach du schreck! guckt euch auch die farbflecken an O.o ich werde diese folge nie vergessen ...leider. Johnny/ジョニー 15:30, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Da ich gerade festgestellt habe, dass Nagato zu Pain dazugezählt wird, sollen wir jetzt seine fünf Elemente angeben? Sonst wird hier ja immer streng zwischen Pain und Nagato getrennt (siehe Nagatos Jutsus), aber wenn wir ihn schon dazuzählen und Jiraiya hier als Meister angegeben wird, sollte man hier auch den letzten Schritt gehen und beide Artikel auf den gleichen Stand bringen. --DasallmächtigeJ 01:01, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :ne, muss nicht unbedingt sein, da die pains sowas wie waffen nagatos waren, durch die er gekämpft hat und jeder körper hatte ja seine eigene fähigkeiten. wir können keine elemente dem pain/den pains zuordnen, weil nagato durch keinen dieser körper ein element benutzt hat. und jiraiya steht dort als meister nur weil nagato durch einen körper pains sagte "jiraiya-sensei". Johnny/ジョニー 12:35, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :ich würde sagen das jeder der "Pains eig nagato ist weil sie ja so eine art marionetten sind Pain, Nagato ich finde die ganze geschichte um Pain und nagato sowieso komplet sinnlos nagato kontroliert lecihen mithilfe der empfänger also: eine kleine frage wie kann man leichen töten wenn sie eh nur kontroliert werden und das widerbelebuns jutsu von pains höllenstatue ergibt auch keinen sinn da ich es eher als erneuern bezeichnen würde denn wenn er die leichen wiederbeleben würde würden die ja leben und nicht mehr von nagato kontrollierbar sein hi mir ist auf gefallen das im Kampf Naruto vs. Pain selbst die beschworen Tiere von Pain auch das Rinnegan haben. :ja klar, das war schon beim kampf pai gegen jiraiya so. es ist nichts neues, bei den tieren pains steht es in ihren artikeln drin. Johnny/ジョニー 13:19, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nagel man sollte noch erwähnen, dass pain seinen übermächtigen druck auf gegenstande fixieren kann...wie zb als er den nagel mit unglaublicher geschwindigkeit auf kakashi zurasen lässt :das würde im zweifelsfall in den Shinra Tensei Artikel gehören.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:05, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :nur zur Info: Shinra Tensei ist "Übermächtiger Druck"!.Sasori17 18:09, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Umbenennung und grundsätzliche Ausrichtung des Artikels Soweit mir das bekannt ist, bezieht sich der Begriff Pain nur auf den Gott-Körper. Der Gott ist ja sozusagen Nagatos Vertretung in Akatsuki und den nennen alle Pain, auch wenn einzelne andere Körper natürlich auch Pain genannt werden, wenn diejenigen mit ihnen sprechen. Jedenfalls heißen nur die einzelnen Körper, vor allem Tendou, Pain. Alle 6 zusammen heißen doch "Die sechs Pfade des Pain" und da der Artikel nunmal über alle 6 geht, sollte man ihn dann auch entsprechend benennen. Ich wäre generell dafür, dass wir grundsätzlich mal klarstellen, dass dieses Kollektiv nur ein Jutsu von Nagato ist, das kommt in dem Artikel nämlich nicht wirklich zur Geltung. Das sind ja keine eigenständigen Wesen, sondern nur durch das Sechs-Pfade-Jutsu ferngesteuerte Leichen, deshalb finde ich es auch fragwürdig, dass wir Nagato dazuzählen, er ist ja kein Pain sondern ihr Lenker. Die heißen ja nicht umsonst die 6 Pfade und nicht 7. Grundsätzlich sollten wir klarstellen, dass Pain Nagato und nicht iein eigenständiges Wesen ist und Nagato das alles steuert und die pains kein "Hirn" haben, was bei dem Artikel in seiner jetztigen Form nicht wirklich rauskommt. Man sollte meiner Meinung nach schreiben, dass Pain nicht der reale Anführer von Akatsuki ist, sondern Nagatos Vertretung in der Organisation usw. usw. In der jetztigen Form liest es sich im Tenor so, dass Pain ein eigenständiges Wesen ist, dass von Nagato kontrolliert wird, was ja so nicht der Fall ist. Darüber kann man sich sicherlich streiten, aber ich finde den Artikel in seiner jetztigen Ausrichtung ziemlich schwammig bis teilweise grob falsch und da wollte ich das Thema mal anstoßen. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:12, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Naja, wie du gesagt hast: darüber lässt sich jetzt streiten. Aber ich habe diesbezüglich auch in anderen Wikis recherchiert. Dort wird der Art Pain genannt, aber die Körper sind die Pfade, soll heißen: Wenn wir schon zu diesem Thema den Art verändern, dann finde ich, wir sollten nur die Körper umbenennen (z.B.: Göttlicher Pfad: Tendou), aber NIEMAND wird nach "Die sechs Pfade des Pain" suchen, sondern nur nach Pain.Sasori17 18:18, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Das wäre noch das geringste Problem, wenn mans verschiebt hat man ja automatisch ne Verlinkung, also wenn man Pain eingibt kommt man automatisch bei 6 Pfade des Pain raus. Aber das ist eben streitbar und mein geringeres Problem. Diese unklare Trennung zwischen Nagato und Pain und Behandlung von Pain als eingenständigem Wesen stört mich erlich gesagt viel mehr. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:21, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du mich fragst, ich würde nur die Körper wie oben angesprochen umbenennen, der Einfachheit halber. Außerdem steht bereits in der Trivia, glaube ich, dass die Körper allesamt von Nagato kontrolliert werden und im Artikel Kuchiyose no Jutsu steht bei Pains Körpern, dass sie Leichen sind. Daher könnte man die Körper umbenennen, die Mühe den gesamten Art umzukrempeln würde ich mir sparen.Sasori17 18:29, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 1. sagt pain selbst bzw nagato durch seine puppe, dass sie alle "pain" sind. außerdem steht ja bereits im artikel alles nötige drin: dass nagato sie alle (leichen) kontrolliert und dass "pain" das kollektive bewusstsein darstellt, welches "pain" ist (für den gespoilerten bereich). habe das jetzt mit *körper umbenennen* nicht ganz verstanden... die namen der einzelnen körper stehen doch da? :/ johnny/ジョニー 18:52, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mit den Namen ist das lediglich so, dass z.B. Tendou nur eine saloppe Übersetzung ist, da es nicht Gott-Körper, sondern eigentlich Göttlicher Pfad (Ten=Gott, dou=Pfad) heißen müsste.Sasori17 18:57, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Steht so auch in den Schriften des Sha: Pain´s Rikudou (Riku=sechs, dou=Weg/Pfad)Sasori17 19:02, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) also ihr meint anstatt "gott" (z.b bei tendou) "Göttlicher Pfad" oder ähnliches hinzuschreiben? denn das word tendou darunter ist keine deutsche übersetzung, sondern ist japanisch. steht für die kanji darunter. johnny/ジョニー 19:17, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ganz genau das meinen wir.Sasori17 19:24, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich könnte heulen, mein inet schmiert hier grade total ab :/ In den Schriften des Sha steht sogar, dass alle 6 "Die sechs Pfade des Pain" heißen. Und woran ich mich ziemlich störe ist, das Nagato dazugetählt wird, er sagt zwar wir sind Pain, aber im nur durch einen Pain hindurch und nicht selbst (es sei denn ich hab da was übersehen) und auch in der normalen Benennung sind Pain nur die 6 Körper, sonst würde es ja 7 Pfade des Pain heißen. Es ist ja bloß ein Jutsu und hier liest es sich immer als würden die eigenständig agieren und Nagato sagt immer nur tut dieses tut jenes, obwohl er sie ja fernsteuert (da oben hab ich mich ein bisschen blöd ausgedrückt, diese Eigenständigkeit zeigt sich zum Beispiel darin das es immer z.B.: "Pain tötet x, Pain macht y, obwohl es ja eigentlich Nagato macht). Das ganze ist aber extrem schwer zu differenzieren, da Pain es ja physisch vollbringt, aber im Prinzip macht es ja Nagato, da müsste ich selbst mal überlegen. Ich kann mir das ja mal genau überlgen ob man die Differenzierung optimieren könnte, dann mach ich das auf meiner Testseite und können die dann zur Diskussion stellen. --DasallmächtigeJ 20:18, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) naja... in den schriften des sha ist es allein der name "pain" der den artikel bezeichnet. das mit nagato, dass er dort in der tabelle nichts zu suchen hat ist vllt richtig, das aber befindet sich unter spoiler UND die schriften des sha gingen nur bis kapitel 402 des mangas. was ich damit sagen möchte ist, dass wir kishimotos genaue vorstellung über pain noch nicht wissen, da der nächste databook noch nicht erschienen ist. im manga aber, beim treffen von naruto mit nagato, sagte konan i-wann mal, dass nagato der 7-te pfad sei! der 7-te pain! und sowas soll amn nicht willkürlich außer acht lassen oder enfach nur vergessen ;) im großen und ganzen bleibt uns wirklich nichts anderes als einfach auf den nächsten databook zu warten um zu wissen wie wir nun mit pain (und nagato dazu oder nicht) umgehen sollen. johnny/ジョニー 20:33, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :achso, ich dachte du beziehst dich da auf den kampf gegen jiraiya...das nächste databook ist doch kai oder? das kommt ja nächstes jahr iwann, dann können wir ja dann weitersehen, vllt schafft der mann dann ja klarheit =P--DasallmächtigeJ 21:19, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Konohamaru ich dachte Jigokudou also der pain mit der höllenstatue wurde von konohamaru besiegt mit dem rasengan :D ? schreibt man pain im japanischen PEIN Sherif CT 18:01, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Nein, Pain bleibt Pain. Sum2k3 18:05, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::@Sum2k3: tut mir leid dir wiedersprechen zu müssen, aber er heißt Pein. Die Kanji sind ペイン und das heißt übersetzt Pein (der Name Pain kommt bestimmt vom englischen, weil die es wohl passender fanden).Gruß[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:03, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Keine Ahnung ob das von ihm eine Frage oder Aussage war, es ist mir auch jetzt nicht klar. Jedenfalls schrieb er, das sein Name in japanisch (es gibt 4 Arten...) Pein sei. Aber stimmt, ja. Selbst in Romanji ist es ja Pein, da die Aussprache äi ja ei, ähnlich unserer Sprache her. Und nicht wie im englischen ai. :D Auch ich kann mich mal vertun. Ich verzeihe euch anderen dafür. O_o Sum2k3 23:36, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich muss euch alle enttäuschen ^^ ...im japanischen schreibt man den chara "pain" aus naruto weder pain, noch pein. sondern "ペイン" =DD ...ja, ich weiß - klugscheißer :) ...nein, im ernst. die romanjiversion des charas ペイン (Pain) ist "pein" -> ペ (pe), イ (i) und ン (n). der chara ペイン heißt aber im englischen und deutschen "Pain" mit A. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:46, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh, eine unerwarte Wendung in diesen Mordfall. Danke für die super detektivarbeit, Mister Sherlock Holmes! .. xD Warum bin ich nur nicht auf ペイン gekommen? :/ ..achja, ich kann keine Kanji (und Katakani und Harikana (whatever)) lesen. >.< xD Nein, ist super das wir dich haben. Sum2k3 00:21, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ähm, da ist was falsch, den er hat hanzou nicht besiegt, kurz bevor pain sein jutsu einsetzte, benutzte hanzou nämlich ein teleportationsjutsu...-Shikamaru- 12:52, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC)er hat ihn später getötet, das war du meinst war vor dem mord an hanzou[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:54, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC)